Pets, such as dogs or cats, are often carried for a ride in a vehicle, such as a car or sports utility vehicle (SUV). Such pets often need to eat food and drink water while riding in the vehicle, particularly for long rides. Therefore, it may be desirable to feed such pets food and water while riding in the vehicle.
However, it is desirable to feed such pets while riding in the vehicle without causing a mess from spillage of the food or water. There does not exist a device specifically designed for feeding pets in this manner.